


Savage Land Heat

by TheZev



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Peter Parker has the Venom Symbiote, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZev/pseuds/TheZev
Summary: Spider-Man and X-23 are teleported to the Savage Land. It's mating season and sex pheromones are in the air. The symbiote that Peter is wearing protects him from the effects, but it also gives him a lot of ideas on what to do with Laura Kinney...
Relationships: Laura Kinney/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Peter had miscalculated. He assumed the teleporter they were after could only teleport herself, but apparently she could use the same power on others. And with a helluva range, too. Judging from the general Jurassic Park vibe, he was in the Savage Land. X-23—Laura—had ended up there too, black leather pants and bra top now soaking in the sweat that her dusky skin basked in.

Thankfully, the symbiote cooled Peter down. He needed it for the new wave of threats that had hit New York City, including Karloff the teleporter, but even with the handshake deal he’d made with the symbiote beforehand, building a working relationship was difficult. He had to tamp down the frustration he felt, being denied the cathartic release of a confrontation with Karloff. Otherwise, the symbiote might increase that aggressive feeling exponentially.

“Laura, you okay? That was one hell of a trip—literally.” Being teleported such a long distance had dazed him; he didn’t know how much the symbiote had cut down on the feeling. Even with Laura’s healing factor, she looked out of it, most of her focus on sniffing the air. Peter resisted the urge to ask her ‘you smell something, girl?’

_Pheromones,_ the symbiote answered for her, in the broken English Peter got across the gulf between his thought processes and those of the black suit’s. _In the air. Coming from the plants._

Peter’s scientific mind raced. Some kind of symbiotic, communal relationship between the flora and fauna in this ecosystem? The plants dictating the animals’ mating season to ensure, what, that they’d have a continuing source of carbon dioxide, pollination, seeds being propagated? Or at least regulating breeding, making sure that the animals didn’t overpopulate and consume the plant life to excess. It was fascinating. Even more fascinating than Laura as she turned to look at Peter, her eyes roving over the skintight black suit that flattened itself over the rocky ridges of his muscles, the prominent bulge at his groin.

She flung herself at him out of nowhere, Peter’s spider-sense not even going off—he caught her wrists in his hands as she clawed at him with her fingernails, then sank her teeth into his throat. Peter groaned, feeling the pressure crushing down right through his suit. Thankfully, even with Laura’s Wolverine ferocity, his strength far exceeded hers. He got his leg up, planted his foot on Laura’s chest, and sent her flying with a kick. Her adamantium-boned body crashed through a thick tree and came to an unconscious rest. Peter was quick to web down her arms and legs where she lay.

“What the hell’s the matter with you?” he demanded of her sleeping body.

_Pheromones,_ the symbiote repeated itself.

“Then why aren’t they working on me?”

_Us. Protecting you._

“Okay then. I tie her up, get her to Ka-Zar, and when he gets us a flight out of here, she doesn’t have to worry about the pheromones anymore.”

_No. In her bloodstream. In heat. Permanent. Until…_

“Until what?”

_Until she’s bred._

Upon being teased by that possibility, a flash of lust went through Peter. The symbiote exacerbated it—Peter didn’t think to tamp it down. But just like the plants and animals in the Savage Land, symbiotes had a vested interest in their hosts mating. After all, if the symbiote was to reproduce, it would need good hosts for its offspring.

Before he knew it, Peter was liking the idea more and more and more…

***

In her sleep, Laura felt Peter’s body against her own and it awakened her. She wasn’t sure if she was awake or still dreaming, but she knew Peter was touching, fondling her breasts, and it felt good. She didn’t care if it was a dream. She loved the way he caressed her. Her nipples getting big, getting stiff, and she felt Peter’s manhood hardening against her legs.

“I want it!” Laura moaned softly. “Please… I want it…”

“I know you do,” Peter replied. “You’re going to get it.”

He smiled at her through his mask. Laura gave her head a shake. This wasn’t a dream. Peter was lying beside her, sliding his hand into her pants. He massaged her lower belly, his hand crossing in and out from under her waistband. Slowly, his touch worked its way to her wet pussy.

Laura’s own arousal confused her—she didn’t normally get so turned on—but it felt good. She liked Peter, was happy to have him massaging her cunt. Laura enjoyed feeling him slide his finger inside of her starving cunt. She spread her legs to make it easier for him to fuck her.

“Harder!” Laura sighed, and felt two fingers slip inside her. “ _Ohhh…_ that’s what I want. I really want that! Please! Give me more! Please fuck me!”

“What are you, some genteel lady? You don’t just get to ask. You have to earn it.” He took her hand and put it on his crotch. His cock was outside his costume, like there was a hole for it that Laura had never seen before, though that impossibility didn’t even register on her feverish mind. All that mattered was that his erection was thick, throbbing hard, and she got to touch it.

“Rub it like a good girl,” Peter told her. “Make it nice and hard. Then I’m going to fuck it right through you, slut. I’m gonna split you in half with it. And you’ll love it, won’t you? Little whore. You’re getting off just thinking about it, aren’t you?”

Peter was right. There was a reason she was stroking him so hard already, stroking him like she was addicted to how potently his erection throbbed. And his balls, when she touched him, felt larger than those of any man she had ever touched before. She squeezed them—the hot cum inside burned her hand.

Laura pulled Peter’s cock to her firm thighs. It would feel so good to have him inside her. She felt so horribly empty, not having anything inside her. She needed it, she needed _something,_ or she’d go mad from the hollowness inside her, the gaping void of sensations that she knew Peter could fill with feeling.

“Fuck me!” Laura gasped. “Please, Peter, fuck me! I want it! I need it!”

She felt a tiny dab of precum at his tip. Her fingers swished it around his engorged knob; she was rewarded with another drop of his hot seed dribbling out into her hand.

Peter started kissing her breasts, pulling her bra top down out of the way to lick and suck her cleavage. His tongue flicked at her erect nipples, making them even stiffer than they already were. They became like ripe berries, so juicy that Peter was tempted to bite into them. But it was so much more fun to give Laura just enough sensation that she begged for more.

“Please fuck me!” Laura cried. “I know it makes me your bitch! I know I’m acting like a whore for you! I don’t care me! Make me your bitch! Use me as your whore! Just let me have it! Fuck me!”

Peter was like her clients back when she really was a whore, the few who got her off, taunting and withholding until she wanted it. Wanted it so much that when she got it, she had virtually no choice but to come. Peter held his prick back from her pussy, letting her know he wanted her to plead for it some more before she got fucked.

“How much do you want to be my bitch?” he asked her.

“So much,” Laura groaned, pulling against the webbing that held her down to try and get at his erection. “Please let me be your whore! Please!”

Peter shoved Laura back down, slamming the back of her head into the dirt. “You’re already my whore. Beg for my cock now. C’mon, slut! Beg for it!”

Mustering all her self-control, Laura sank down under the force of Peter’s hand and stared at his throbbing manhood. She licked her lips. “Please let me get fucked by your cock,” she cooed. “I need it. I need to be fucked!”

“Keep going,” Peter goaded her. “Beg for it like you really do need it, like you’ll die without it. If you convince me, I’ll let you have it.”

“I’m _begging_ you, let me have your prick! Please, God, please! I’ll do anything, only fuck me, please fuck me! I need it so bad!”

She was staring hungrily at his erection, her lips trembling as if in sync with the throbbing arousal of his member. His precum foamed at the tip of his cockhead and Laura stuck her tongue out at it, trying to reach one of the pearly drops before they broke loose and fell to the ground.

“You’re forgetting about my balls,” Peter said. “Don’t you want my cum too? Rub your face in my balls. Show me you love them too.”

In a flash, he straddled her face, and Laura pushed her nose into his crotch, sniffing at his scrotum like it held the most delicious chocolate in a candy store. She was more eager now than she’d ever been, her lustful juices totally inundating her slit. She breathed in and licked, breathed in and licked, savoring the musk of his sweaty balls when she couldn’t get the taste. His scent settled over her senses so thickly that Laura thought she would go mad if she wasn’t marked by him, made a part of that perfect aroma—made his mate in the most animalistic way imaginable.

“You’ve off to a good start,” Peter told her. “Now suck on my balls. I don’t want to fuck a whore, I want to fuck a wild animal. You’re an animal, Laura, and I’m your owner. Get my balls nice and wet, slut. Do it. Lick them. Show me what a fucking dog does when she needs to get fucked!”

Laura’s tongue slid and polished over Peter’s bulging scrotum. She took it into her mouth and sucked, her face buried in his crotch, her saliva all over his balls. She’d thoroughly coated his bag with her spit when she’d been licking it and now that saliva tasted of his waiting cum—her tongue worked frantically to lap it all up and taste his essence secondhand.

Peter came up to his feet, pulling Laura’s head up by the hair until she was seated rather than lying flat. “Now be a good dog and lick my prick,” he ordered. “Yeah, run your tongue all over that cock, show me how bad you want it. You know you won’t get any cum if you don’t really lick me good!”

He put his booted foot atop her groin as his cock went into her mouth to be sucked. Her lips parted around his cockhead while he rubbed his foot into her sex, the lowered pants she still wore barely offering any protection when the tread of his costume grinded into her. Laura panted, trying to withstand both pleasure and pain, as Peter pushed his toe cap into her cunt. He could feel the heat of her arousal through his boot. He pushed harder and harder on her slit, Laura going wild as her pussy spread around the would-be penetration, though she knew that between her pants and the size of his boot, he couldn’t get in.

“Suck it harder, doggy!” Peter demanded. “You’re not convincing me you’re my bitch! _Nnnh!_ Suck me like a whore! Eat that fucking cock! _Ohhh!_ Get it all, all of it! Yeah, swallow that prick. Make it come, slut. Show me how much you want that cum! _Yesss!”_

He was rubbing her cunt with his foot while she blew him. Laura had never taken a cock into her mouth so far before—most guys, even ones hung like Peter, came long before they got that far into her sucking mouth. But Peter just kept going and going, his prick throbbing harder and harder, until even Laura was scared by how deep he was going. She stopped bobbing her head, instead sucking on the prodigious amount of his length she already had in her mouth, but Peter took hold of her head and forced himself into her throat. Laura choked, but the more she gagged, the more Peter liked fucking her face. He felt like he was finally getting through to her.

It was good for her to want to be his bitch, but he had to show her that was simply what she _was._ Her liking it was irrelevant, except as confirmation that she was his mate. She was his bitch because she was his bitch _because she was his bitch._

“Yeah, now you’ve gotten that cock real hard, bitch,” Peter moaned, pumping his manhood hard into Laura’s mouth, knowing she would have to accept its entire length. “Now you know what a hard prick really is! Suck it! Show me you deserve my cum! C’mon, don’t hold back! I’m not gonna give you my cum if you don’t show me you can swallow every drop of it!”

The toe of his boot was pushing into her open cunt, right through her pants. He shifted his weight back and forth, from his heel to his toes, seesawing the tip of his boot along her bulging cunt. Laura was mad with pleasure and the pain of being stretched, not that she was able to think about it with his cock pumping into her mouth.

Her juices leaked from her, enough to darken the crotch of her pants, slick down under her ass to make the black leather sodden behind her too. Her mouth bulged around his impaling cock and he pistoned it so fast in and out of her face that it dominated Laura’s consciousness as his erection swelled with approaching orgasm.

But Laura wanted to be fucked. As she moaned and panted for breath, all she could think about was how it would feel to have his cock sliding through her receptive sex instead of her mouth. She tried to pull her head back, but Peter’s hands held her firmly in place. He rammed himself down her throat, giving her no choice but to swallow every inch he was feeding her.

“Take it all, you whore!” he cried. “Don’t think I’m going to leave one inch outside those lips! You’re getting it all! I’m using you like the bitch you are!”

He pressed the last few inches of his shaft into her mouth, as promised—there was nothing Laura could do but gag. All of her throat was filled up by his fat cock. He held her face right up against his groin, allowing her no escape from his pounding erection.

“SUCK IT!” he yelled. “SUCK! SUCK! SUCK!”

Then he let her back just enough to have room to hammer himself into her mouth, stiff cock jabbing brutally into her mouth, while his foot held down her pussy, not allowing Laura to even think about how hard it pulsated without knowing it was his. Her body was flushed beet read, bruised, wrapped up entirely in Peter’s lust for her. All of her was his cocksleeve.

“Take it! Take all of it!” Peter screamed. “Swallow, you bitch! I’m coming! _Ghhh!_ Suck it all, suck everything I’m giving you! _Aiieeee—_ YES! Finally found a use for this worthless little whore!”

He drove his prick so far down her throat that his cum shot right into her belly, bypassing her sense of taste entirely. She couldn’t even try to swallow it. Where it overflowed her narrow gullet, the cum backwashed up her throat. Laura felt like she was drowning in the salty heat that flooded her breathing.

Her clit strained under the tread of his boot, surging with the pleasure of being his bitch. She came almost entirely from having been used by him, her cream jetting out, covering his foot.

Her face was all fucked by his cock, only existing to be wrapped around it. She sucked his cockhead, drew her lips tight around his shaft, not wanting to disappoint her master when she’d almost finished giving him what she wanted. He held her loosely now, his prick in her mouth instead of down her throat. Her tongue lavished itself over his glans. She gathered every drop of cum that she could. Peter’s fingers still flexed on her head, telling her she wouldn’t be released until there was no more seed to flow down her throat.

As he pulled out of her mouth, letting her drop to the ground, Peter put his boot on top of her head instead of on her cunt.

“I suppose that’s all I should expect from a worthless bitch like you on your first day of being my whore,” he sneered. “But that was nothing. Just me making sure you know your place. Next time, I’m breeding you. And when I do, don’t just lie down on the job like you are now. Remember to thank me. Like a good dog.”


	2. Chapter 2

“No, please, fuck me,” Laura moaned, knowing she deserved his abuse. Hoping she deserved it—deserved to feel as good as it made her feel. “Do whatever you want to me! Only let me have that prick! I need it! I can’t get enough of it! It’s so big! So powerful!”

She began stroking his spent cock—so much fleshy manhood contained within his muscular thighs that she felt like she couldn’t get away from it, was unable to let it out of her grip. She massaged his balls, desperate to find some more cum for him to give to her.

“Go to sleep, doggie,” Peter told her offhandedly, too bored of her even to be demeaning. “I’m tired.”

“No, fuck me, come on!” she pleaded. “Let me get that cock hard and you can fuck me with it! Breed me! Put it wherever you want! I’ll suck it once you’re done! I’ll get it nice and clean.”

“Go to sleep,” Peter insisted. “You think you’re entitled to my cock? You don’t deserve it. You’re not good enough for it.”

“I _knooow,”_ Laura keened. “But I _need it!_ I have to have it!”

“Then be obedient!” Peter hissed. “Go to sleep. Don’t bother me again or I’ll find someone else to be my mate.”

That shut her up. She nodded dolefully. “Okay, Peter. Okay.”

Peter was sitting down, resting against the groin of a tree, his arms folded behind his head to give him a cushion. Laura crouched down to be with him. She wanted to lay her head in his lap—maybe start sucking on him in the night. He had liked that when she’d done it to him before. She had liked it too. Liked it too much. She made him come and then he had no more juice to fuck her with.

Peter kicked her violently away. Laura rolled across the ground, landing with a thump against a neighboring tree.

“You sleep at my feet,” he snarled. “Like a dog. This is my bed. You don’t deserve it. I don’t let dogs up on my bed.”

She whimpered in sadness at his denial, but Peter just turned away and went to sleep. Laura felt drained by how he’d turned her down. Thankfully, that at least left her no energy to stay awake. She felt very tired suddenly, and when she laid her head down, she fell asleep on the cold, murky ground. She knew she deserved it. She had been disobedient. If she had been a better mate for Peter, he would’ve fucked her like she wanted, needed. Was made for.

Laura dreamed of him that night. She imagined him back in her mouth, fucking her face again like he had before. It made her burn, especially between the legs, and she began touching herself, pretending that her fingers were really Peter fondling her.

***

In the morning, Peter was gone. Laura panicked before she remembered she could track him. She was so determined to do it that she lowered her nose to the ground, sniffing his scent right up off his footprints. Then she followed his trail for half a mile, until she came to a pond. Peter was bathing, up to his waist, the symbiote in the water around his naked body, a protective black cloud about his legs. Seeing her, he slicked back his hair one last time and started out of the pond.

“You’re up. No, don’t come in. There are some pretty nasty critters in these waters. My shadow here keeps me safe, but you wouldn’t want to be in here without it. And you hardly need to be cleaned up.”

He came up onto the shore, the symbiote clinging to his legs and lower body, but no more clothing him than a layer of greasepaint would. Laura gazed longingly at the toned muscles of the man standing before her. His prick—thick and hot and hard—swung invitingly between his legs. She licked her lips. She wanted to feel it in her mouth again, get more of the pleasure he had given her when he fucked her face, but she wanted it breeding her cunt even more.

“So, how’re you feeling?” Peter asked, sounding a little abashed. “Now that you’ve rested, has that healing factor of yours gotten the better of these pheromones?”

“Fuck me,” Laura pleaded. Her heart raced. Her pussy ached to be stuffed full. “Bury your prick inside me. Fill me up with your cum!”

“Guess there’s no point in being a gentleman, then. I’ll try to make this pleasant for you, but it seems what you get off on is pretty unpleasant. So sorry in advance for not setting a safe word.”

He walked up to her. Peter only had a few inches on Laura, but he seemed to tower over her. He bent down to her and kissed her hard on the mouth. His hands ran from her luscious breasts to a snug grip between her legs, tightening his fingers on her cunt until he felt the heat inside. Then he grabbed either side of her fly and ripped it open. All that was left of her leather pants were leggings, the tattered ends wrapped around her thighs. Peter spread the fleshy lips of her sex and stroked her clit with his rough fingers.

Laura moaned loudly. He was touching her slowly at first, but then his touch came harder, harder. He kissed her again. Then moved to her heaving breasts. The fingers of his free hand sank into the bra top and ripped it off her body entirely, leaving not a stitch behind. Laura was topless as well as bottomless. Only her long leather bracers remained anywhere near intact. That seemed fitting, with the pantlegs that were so tight they were staying wrapped around her flesh. It was clear Peter saw no need for her to remain clothed or for her to get dressed for the foreseeable future.

Laura’s breath came in short, hard pants as Peter took advantage of her half-naked body to fondle her cunt more freely than ever, while kissing all over her bare breasts as well.

“You’re torturing me!” Laura gasped, her hips undulating as if trying to engulf the fingertip Peter was rubbing over her clit, but not daring to be so aggressive as to offend her new mate and master. “What you’re doing to me… I can’t take me! Please fuck me! I know you can give it to me hard and deep—mate me on the first try…”

“You’ve got that right,” Peter said. “But you don’t get my prick until I’m ready to give it to you. And I decide you’re ready to take it.”

He wrapped his lips around Laura’s right nipple, sucking on it roughly. As it swelled with the pressure, he stroked it with the tip of his tongue. That made it even hotter, even more engorged. Feeling both Peter’s finger in her sex and his tongue along every stiffened centimeter of her dusky nipple set Laura’s brain on fire. She squirmed wildly under Peter’s efforts, her climax welling up deep inside her to meet his assault. It tingled as it grew to fill her, spreading maddeningly through her thighs and belly.

“I’m gonna come!” Laura breathed urgently. “Yes, Peter, baby, it’s happening!”

Her body clenched, adamantium claws popping from her hands and feet, and waves of pleasure exploded through her. She groaned loudly and buried her knuckle-mounted claws in the trees to either side of her. Holding herself back from the berserker rage that the sheer intensity of this sensation was driving her towards.

Laura threw her head back. “Fuck me with your fingers!” she ordered. “Make me come again— _uuuhhhhh!”_

“You’re telling me to do?” Peter asked, his voice gently chiding. “Bad doggie. I might have to punish you.”

Laura pressed her thighs tightly together—Peter flicked the cool, oily feel of his glove over her stiffened clit, pushing her to the very brink. The symbiotic glove was _too_ smooth, too soft. She needed him to be rough with her.

“Ph-punish me!” Laura begged. “Bend me over and spank me! Fuck me in the ass if you want to! But don’t _stop!”_

Peter took her nipple between his lips, sucking it, then biting it, then truly clenching his teeth so hard that he crushed her nipple flat with bruising force.

“Fuck!” Laura cried, her pussy quivering, _sloshing_ with its aroused wetness. She felt like she had an ocean inside her—none of it as firm, as hard, as _necessary_ as Peter’s finger, which she was in love with. Addicted to. “That’s it, Peter! Don’t stop! Don’t ever stop!”

Another incredible wave of ecstasy blew through her lean, toned body. She never wanted it to end, even with her nipple throbbing from the vampiric bite he had given it. _This is Heaven,_ Laura thought. _I can’t die, but if I could, this is what it would feel like to go to Heaven._

Peter gently slowed his caresses until they stopped, leaving Laura drained and satiated. Without his touch to stand up for, Laura slumped down to the ground. The weight of her adamantium skeleton dragged her claws out of where she’d staked them. She fell on her back, chest heaving, just managing to find enough energy to open her legs in offering should Peter wish to use her.

He crouched down to be able to speak to her without raising his voice. “I love to watch you come,” he said. “The way you beg when you’ve had a little and think you can take more… the look on your face when it’s clear you’ve had you fill and it scares you how overwhelmed you are. It gets me hard. That’s what you want, isn’t it? My… hard… cock.”

Completely assured of himself, with no hesitation whatsoever, Peter mounted Laura’s body. She was still flushed, warm, wet, sweat clinging to her body as tightly as the haze of her afterglow. The tip of his fat prick touched her sensitive lips, bringing her back to herself—rousing the animal inside her—but despite having just proven how she was his, Peter didn’t take possession. Not yet. He was teasing her. Making her beg for it. That was worth putting off the tightness of Laura’s cunt just a little bit.

“No… please… don’t toy with me,” Laura moaned. “Give it to me! Fuck me hard and fast! Let me have that beautiful cock of yours!”

Peter took Laura’s hands and moved them over her head, holding them down above her. The positioning shoved Laura’s breasts up into the air, pressing them against his own muscular chest. Laura’s nipples tingled, rubbing against the slippery texture of his costume.

“How badly do you want it, doggie?” Peter asked her. He wiggled his hips, nudging his massive erection against her little pink cunt, but still he didn’t penetrate her. Just the thought of actually being impaled on his rigid cock brought Laura into a haze where she would say anything, do anything, to please him and earn his cock.

“More than anything!” Laura keened. “Please fuck me, please let me be your bitch! Ram into me! Use me as much as you want! Let me make you come and please, _please,_ come inside me! I need you to breed me. I need it so much.”

“Well,” Peter grinned. “Since you asked nicely…”

The words had barely left him when he plunged himself deep into her hot cunt, thrusting into her so fast that his balls slapped resoundingly against her tight ass. Laura cried out, her scream echoing through the Savage Land as he buried his prick in her up to the hilt.

“ _Yes!”_ she gasped out when he was inside her, all of him soaking in her burning juices. “Just like that! Give it to me! Breed me hard!”

“Still telling me what to do,” Peter tutted disapprovingly, drawing himself out of her ever so slowly. He kept going and going, depriving her of more and more of his erection, until only the engorged knob was still inside her. He paused for a second—it felt like an eternity to Laura—before driving himself into her again.

“OhyesohyesOHYES!” Laura mewled, pupils dilated, taking the pleasure of his fucking like it was a narcotic rush.

Peter let go of her hands, wrapping his fingers around her contorted face instead. She immediately threw her arms around his muscular back. Cooing as he kissed her, his hands holding her lips in place despite his phallic thrusts throwing her around like a ragdoll in an earthquake.

“ _Nnhhhh!_ That feels so fucking good! So… fucking good!”

“Take it all!” Peter grunted, his momentum building with each thrust. “Feel how deep I’m going inside you—how hard you’ve gotten this big cock! I’m not going to stop until it’s all the way in, bitch! Then I’m going to fill you with my cum!”

“Yes! Please!” Laura whimpered. “Breed me, breed me, you’ve gotta breed me!”

She wrapped her legs tightly around Peter’s hips, submissively helping him bury his prick even deeper into her. Another orgasm built inside her, rushing around her erect clit. Every stroke that Peter gave her brought her climax closer and closer. It felt like a huge weight above Laura’s head, teetering, being rocked by Peter, about to fall.

“I need it, master!” Laura moaned, her arms tight around Peter’s shoulders, her nails dug into the flesh of his back. “Don’t stop, no, don’t—I want every drop of your delicious seed!”

Under the influence of the symbiote, Peter couldn’t bring himself to care much what Laura wanted, so long as he got off. But hearing her literally beg for his cum proved supremely arousing, bringing him to the brink of climax.

“’Bout to give you… what you want!” Peter grunted out, slowing the tempo of his thrusting to prolong the last delicious moments of the fuck.

“Thank you master thank you master thank you master,” Laura panted, eyes beaming as she looked up at him lovingly. “I’m so lucky to be your bitch!”

She squeezed her legs where they wrapped around Peter’s back, pulling his thick manhood deeper into her sex. Her impending climax rampaged uncontrollably inside her, seeping away all her thoughts. She physically could not care about anything other than coming on Peter’s cock. The anticipation was the only thing that mattered in her life.

“Don’t stop!” Laura screamed. “Don’t you dare stop! I’m so fucking close!”

“And I’m not holding back,” Peter groaned, stabbing himself in to her one last time before hot jets of cum gushed out of his cock. He filled the pink folds of Laura’s pussy, coming in her so much that her cunt was stretched even more than it already was.

“Holy shit!” Laura shrieked, her hips bucking like an overcharged carnival ride. “That’s it! I’m your bitch! I’m your bred little bitch!”

Laura’s sex exploded, a sensation that ironically seemed impossible for her body to contain, that she felt while Peter filled her to overflowing with his hot cum. He pumped his hips a few more times after the initial burst of ejaculation, thrusting into her as his prick blasted more ropes of cum deep into her depths. Laura shuddered with pleasure while her womanhood was thoroughly flooded. Then, drain and spent, Peter collapsed on top of her.

“You’re not such a bad fuck yourself,” Peter panted, his face resting on her shoulder. “Good thing you have that healing factor. I think I just broke your pussy.”

Laura smiled, her afterglow doubled after hearing how she’d given Peter such satisfaction. “Can I suck you off? I know we have to get moving, but I want to taste your cock first.”

Peter lifted himself up above her, smiling. “This your way of apologizing for coming all over my cock—getting it dirty with all that cream of yours? Or do you just want some more cum in your hot little mouth?”

“I don’t know, master. I can’t think. All that matters is that you’ve bred me. But my body is telling me I need to suck you off—be a good girl and suck you off.”

“Well, if I had to breed someone, at least she’s polite. Okay, Laura, you can suck me. But first…” Peter kissed Laura quickly, running his tongue over her soft lips. “I’d hate to do that after you’ve had my cock in your mouth.” He rolled off of her, onto his back, folding his hands behind his head. “A lot of women have sucked my cock. Let’s see how you do, Laura. Can your mouth be a good little cocksleeve or are you only good for being bred?”


End file.
